lamulana_remakefandomcom-20200215-history
Current Events
Sequel So it looks like La-Mulana 2 is going to happen. I guess it's time to start a new wiki? --Statueofmike (talk) 03:31, January 22, 2014 (UTC) * Update: there's now an official La-Mulana 2 Wiki at gamepedia. We have a now-unofficial one at [La-Mulana 2 Wikia. --Statueofmike (talk) 05:36, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Greenlit! The game is now available on Steam through the Greenlight program. Achievements have been added, and probably a few more surprises for us to discover. The wiki will need help to capture all of these new features. --Statueofmike (talk) 08:33, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Particularly: * Steam Achievements * Steam Trading Cards Update: Trading cards have been released, including what appears to be some original art work for a few of them. Some cards contain combinations of previous concept art, while others appear to have new concept art for the card. --Statueofmike (talk) 00:22, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Want to Help? Look under "Dynamic Lists -> Pages to Help" in the local navigation bar. I created some To-Do category pages and templates to organize them, and added links to these templates under the navigation bar at the top of the site. Other issues: * Wiki Style: Could use some nice mini-banner images for things like the main page link used at the top of the screen, or help with other style choices. Send me a message if you're feeling creative. --Statueofmike (talk) * Character pages for the main characters still need to be finished. Check out the official bios for info, or maybe the cache of the old game wiki. * The current images for sub-bosses, Guardians, and field maps are just thumbnails, and it would be great to have some nice 640x480 screenshots again. Why not the old wiki? I noticed the super-turbo wiki stopped serving content earlier this week. Since the remake game came out, no one on that wiki knew or could contact any administrators. We filled in pages there anyway, until a couple weeks ago the super-turbo server started throwing a fit and isn't serving any of the wiki's pages any more. Since I don't know how else to see what is going on, I decided to start backing up copies of that wiki here. If the super-turbo wiki comes back, great. I think we should still migrate to a place that has some actual administration going on, though. --Statueofmike (talk) 06:45, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Google Cache didn't have the old Current Events page (which was filled with a lot of useful information for the wiki) so I decided to start a new one on this page. I'm using google cache for now. *I tried using a browser plug-in to download the images for the Ruins Glossary page, and that got me banned from Google Cache for a day or two. *It seems to be cleaner to copy the cached wiki straight into the Source tab here on wikia. All the nice list and header formatting is lost (and would be preserved if you paste into the Visual tab), but it also drops all the unnecessary HTML formatting that makes it difficult to read in Source mode. *This perl script has been very helpful in cleaning up the cache code. --Statueofmike (talk) Searching for Friends *If anyone has any ideas or references to a forum we can use to invite the old super-turbo users, please let us know. **I have no idea how to contact them --Statueofmike (talk) 01:24, September 25, 2012 (UTC) **Sorry I'm late TraumaFox (talk) 02:14, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Backed up wrong pages? I noticed the Text Dump page (now fixed) had been copied from the original game's Text Dump page instead of the remake page, did this happen with any other pages? * Not that I'm aware of. --Statueofmike (talk) 03:04, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Organization